It's Like A Dream
by White Lioness Spirit
Summary: Amy is sure she's dreaming, but it feels so real and so good. One-shot


_**It's Like A Dream**_

Amy wasn't sure what had awoken her. She lay motionless in her bed, savouring the body-heated blankets pulled taut around her. The room was so dark she could not see anything around her. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against her pillow, trying to get back to sleep. It was fruitless. Some odd feeling niggled at her. She tossed and turned in her bed but the feeling refused to dissipate. She groaned in weary frustration and flopped back flat on the mattress. Her warm fingers smoothed back her sleep-rumpled tangle of hair. She held her hand up in front of her face clenching and re-opening it. She could barely make it out in the darkness. She let her arm wilt back onto her bed beside her head and she gnawed anxiously on her plump bottom lip. That queer feeling grew by the second until she kicked back the toasty blankets and heaved her tired body out of her bed.

She stood aimlessly beside the bed, her long fingers twisting the fabric on the left leg of her shorts. Her eyes were locked on the window in front of her. For lack of something better to do she pulled back the curtains, opened the window and leaned out into the night. A slight breeze stirred the curled flaxen tendrils of hair that fell around her face. She inhaled deeply of the warm air. It had a light earthy scent. She could just make out the bright lights of Vegas in the distance. Seeing that made her think of Peter Vincent. And Charley. And… Jerry. She remembered the feel of his mouth on hers, the tingle of his fangs brushing against the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. She closed her eyes and shook her head hard. She shouldn't be thinking of things like that. She was, happily, with Charley. Jerry was dead and gone. Finally.

"Amy"

Her eyes flew open in shock and surprise marred by a sliver of fear. The niggling feeling vanished instantly. That only intensified her dread. Unwilling, but done on compulsion, she dropped her gaze into the backyard. It wasn't very large but it was shrouded in darkness. Thick heavy clouds momentarily obscured the moon.

"_Amy."_ That whisper slipped from the darkness again. It was simultaneously warm and dark, sensuous and menacing.

Amy leaned out of the window more, just as the clouds parted and she saw _him_. He was standing beneath her window, his head tilted upwards and his eyes locked on her. She couldn't really see his eyes but she knew they were focused on her. The weak moonlight made it possible to see just who _he_ was however, and she could no longer keep her fear captive. It spilled free and she slammed her window shut, wrenched the curtains closed and sprang back into her bed, wrenching the covers up to her eyes. Her ears strained to hear the tiniest of sounds. She half hoped that her parents had heard her slam the window and came running into her room. Her body quivered uncontrollably under the covers.

"_Amy."_ The voice came from right outside the window. Amy froze, her eyes wide. She heard a scratching noise against the glass. The sound of long sharp nails being drawn down the glass panes._ "Amy."_

She had to be mad, but she slowly pulled back the covers and stood up. She approached the window warily and, at a snail's pace, pulled the curtains back with trembling hands. He was crouched on the wooden windowsill, his fingers splayed on either side of the window. He smiled icily when he saw her face. Jerry. It was Jerry she saw outside her bedroom window, clad in dark jeans and an even darker shirt.

"_**He can't come in,"**_ she reminded herself mentally._** "This can't be real. He's dead."**_

Jerry tapped on the window again, running his fingernails up and down the pane."Amy, let me in."

"No." Her voice was choked with fear and came out in a squeak that would do a rodent proud.

His smile widened and became all the more predatory. "Amy, let me in."

Amy repeated herself, backing away and shaking her head. Jerry laughed and her skin turned ice cold. Her hair stood on end. Jerry rocked back on his heels, his hands stretched out in front of him. He slammed his hands against the windowpane and they flew open with a resonant crash, the lock snapping as easily as a toothpick.

Amy fell onto her backside with a scream as Jerry slid into her room feet first with all the fluid grace of a cat. She tried to scramble away, but Jerry seized her by the ankles and dragged her back towards him. He let go of her ankles and grabbed her waist instead, pulling her upright against his own cold body. She tried to claw his face but he moved too fast for her. He grasped her wrists and slammed her back against the bed. He held her hands on either side of her head and leaned in close to her, until his mouth was nearly pressed against hers. She wondered why her parents hadn't come in yet. Surely they had heard all the commotion.

"_**I'm dreaming. I have to be. This can't be real. It can't! Please!"**_ she thought desperately. "This is a dream," she whispered. "You can't come in without an invitation. You're dead!"

Jerry eyes were dark and look intently into hers. He smiled charmingly and enticingly. "It's not my dream." He pressed in closer to her, pressing his mouth lightly against hers. "Though I would like it to be." He released her hands and they fell limply to her side. His hands brushed through her hair and down her body, hovering around her breasts. "But you're not wrong."

Amy shuddered and gasped. "No. I'm with Charley."

Jerry chuckled. On the surface it sounded like genuine amusement, but it had an underlying threat to it. "Charley isn't here." His hands cupped her and squeezed gently.

Amy's inhibition was slipping away. Her breath came out in a pant and blew against Jerry's mouth. Her head was spinning. Her hands rose up to run up and down his arms tenderly. She could feel the taut, hard muscles beneath his ice-cold skin. Jerry's tongue flickered out and brushed against her bottom lip and, with that, Amy's resolve vanished entirely. She kissed Jerry hard and full on the lips.

Jerry's hands rose from her breasts and wrapped around her. He rose with her pressed against him, her legs entwined around him. He set her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Amy ran her hands though his short black hair, pressing his mouth harder against hers. Jerry's hands gripped her hips tightly enough to bruise her lightly tanned skin.

Amy broke away first, gasping hard for breath. Her lips were swollen from the furious assault put upon them. Jerry gazed down at her, his eyes black and the tips of his fangs showing. Her chest heaving, Amy stared into his eyes. The black was endless. There was nothing on earth darker than those eyes. She felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. It was enough to drown in. And, though she didn't know how, she could see the lust and danger in Jerry's ebony eyes. She nodded and turned her head sideways, giving him access to her tender neck. He laughed quietly, bared his gleaming white fangs and struck.

"_Oh!"_ Amy gasped at the momentary pain, before the pleasure took over. Her body bucked beneath his and she clutched him to her all the more tightly. She felt guilty about this, but it was only a dream. Well, Amy thought it was a dream. She hoped it was. She didn't want to betray Charley with the man, no, _vampire_, that had tried to destroy their lives. Still, it felt _so_ good!

And every girl desired the bad boy, even if they wouldn't admit to it. The bad boy was not only dangerous, but also exciting. Even forbidden. Vampires were surely the biggest 'bad boys' of them all, though the majority of people weren't aware of their existence. They were perilous murderers but seductive to boot. They would drain you or fuck you or both and do the same to your family, friends and loved ones. Every girl had fantasies about vampires, although it seemed that a majority got all hot and bothered about those damn Twilight 'vampires'. As if you could call those vampires. Amy didn't. Jerry was a real vampire. He wasn't a moody, brooding, lovesick fool. He was deadly, a predator. Seductive like no man she had ever known. Now there was a vampire to have fantasies about! Amy sure had, though she wouldn't admit that to Charley.

Jerry's hands were busy whilst he drank from her. One hand had slipped up under her top and kneaded her bare left breast while the other slipped down to her shorts. His deft fingers easily untied the satin ribbon on the front of her shorts. He raised his mouth from her neck as he slipped his hand down into her shorts and tilted her face so she was looking up into his eyes again. His lips were dark with her blood and the sight of them made her feel suddenly light headed. She didn't want to look weak in front of him so she put her hands behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss. She could taste her own blood in her mouth but she couldn't find the will to pull away. The kiss deepened and Amy ran her tongue over Jerry's fangs, feeling the sharp points of them digging into the soft flesh. Jerry growled deeply and slid his hands free from under Amy's clothes. He grabbed her hips and rolled over so Amy straddled him.

She smiled and arched her back, starting to rock back and forth on top of him. She dropped her head back down to watch him when Jerry groaned in a primal, guttural way. She ran her small hands up his chest, feeling the muscles rolling underneath her touch. Charley didn't have muscles like this. She adroitly pulled on his shirt and yanked it off. She bent forwards and fastened her mouth onto one of his nipples. He growled again and held her head there, winding his hands through her tangled mop of hair. Amy felt almost like a vampire again.

The sudden shriek of the alarm clock woke her up. Amy shot up, panting and quickly slammed her hand down on it to turn it off. She sat there for a minute, a hot flush snaking its way up her face. She knew it had been a dream, but damn it had been a good one. Someone groaned wearily beside her and for the briefest of seconds her heart pounded, but she relaxed when she saw it was only Charley. Not Jerry. He was dead and gone. Charley stirred and opened his eyes.

"Sorry," Amy said, slipping down and cuddling up against him. "I forgot it was set."

"Never mind, babe," Charley murmured sleepily, brushing back her hair with his hand and kissing her lightly. Amy smiled sweetly and slung an arm over him. She cuddled up against him as close as she could get, savouring the warmth of his skin. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, feeling it pound through his muscle and flesh. It was getting light outside. She could see sunlight starting to creep under the curtains to pool on the floor. She sighed in contentment and her body started to relax.

Still, for just a second she fancied that she hear Jerry's voice whisper her name and the feel of his cold body beneath her.

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I do hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
